


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by TheWritingStar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Confessions, Devotion, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, soma fluff, soul loves Maka and just wants to be with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Devotion.A simple word that gave away so much.---aka Soul's devotion to Maka goes deeper than just a loyal weapon.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first soul eater fic and after a terrible week, I just wanted some simple fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Devotion. 

A simple word that gave away so much. 

Some would call him crazy, insane to give his life as easily as he does, but there was never a second doubt in his mind when the offer came up. Like a persons loyalty to their god and savior, he would bow down even if she never asked, and she didn’t. She hadn’t needed to anyways. 

He wasn’t blind to the reasons. Somewhere along the lines of loyalty, his feelings spun into something else. Something stronger that he kept quiet. Admiration turned to adoration while devotion warped with desire. It was all there. His cards on the table and he was thankful that his mestier couldn’t read them. 

Because that meant she could reject him just as easy. 

But he was okay with that, at least that was the lie he told himself when the moon turned to the sun. He could accept the scars and bruises that littered his body if it meant that she helped cleaned and heal them. Her soft hands caressing his skin in a platonic way was enough. Her friendship was enough. 

Years ago they had begun this journey. A simple meister and a lonely weapon. Now they were seen as celebrities among their world and had grown over the years. She was still the bossy but bright girl who would scold him for slouching. But now she was a woman. The beginning of their 20s was something he had looked forward too because that meant more adventures without the boredom of school in the way. He just didn’t expect his hormones to flare up constantly. 

It became harder because loving her was as natural as breathing to him. She could smile bright and give him praise and that would hold him over so that he could keep their friendship alive. He wanted the best for her, even if it meant he suffered in the shadows. 

But deep down, there was a selfish pool stirring. He could let it bubble over and take control. Tell her that he is hers no matter what and in every way. Allow for their partnership to travel to unknot waters even thought he knew that they could drown. He wanted to risk it if it meant there was a small chance she would feel the same. 

But he wouldn’t. He was devoted to his mestier as a weapon and friend. A protector on all realms and he would never forgive himself is he was the cause of her broken heart.

She had been betrayed too many times and the last thing she needed was her best friend to leave her as well. Watching her parents marriage fall apart added to the stress and pressure she faced everyday, especially when she was asked if they were together officially. She would laugh it off and say that they weren’t and the subject would be changed quickly. 

He didn’t mind it of course, because they weren’t. Though it torn his heart into pieces as the thought of another man claiming her heart in a way he never could, he would stand by her side. He would laugh, cry, smile even if the vows whispered weren’t for him. 

In those moments he was alone with his thoughts, his soul tried to bounce around freely, wanting to be closer to hers and it took everything in his power to make sure that his thoughts never made their way over to hers. 

The soft touches and passing glances between them would add to the fire he had sworn to keep cool and he would gladly let them burn from within. Sometimes she would crawl into his bed and he would pretend that she was already his as he placed a kiss to her head and make sure she dozed off peacefully. 

No matter what she needed, he was there.

–

There were too many scars to count on the both of them. Too much blood dried on the skin and they couldn’t bring themselves to go get cleaned up, at least not right now. They opted for the couch with his feet propped on the table and her head resting on his shoulder. 

He should be angry, yelling at her even, but he couldn’t bring himself too. She was one to make rash, yet calculated moves and when she threw him to the side and allowed for her body to take the blow, his heart pulled in a familiar fashion he tried to keep at bay. 

The scene played over and over in his mind like a record on a broken player. That devotion to protect her was overridden by her own personal desire to save him and it made that fire roar and the waters turn to wave as he sat and contemplated everything. 

He vowed to never be selfish, some wouldn’t think he was capable of the action. He had proved over and over that his devotion to her was beyond any other weapon and his friends had agreed. But sitting here and knowing that she could have died, it was all too much. 

The thought of her leaving this world without he knowing that he was here’s all this time was a worse fate than her rejecting him. He would rather give his life than live without her and perhaps that’s why sacrifice was so easy. 

So now he sat here, exhausted and mind racing because the line in the sand was being crossed before he could stop himself. 

“Maka.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah?” She turned her head towards him.

He hesitated and looked at her. Those olive green eyes he had know for years held so many promises of tomorrow, he couldn’t begin to count them. Even with dirt coated on her face and a split lip, she was the embodiment of perfection. 

They had once traveled to see the northern lights and while she was gushing over the luminous colors dancing in the sky, his eyes were glued to her and the way the stars danced in her eyes. 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong.” He said simply and her mind wasn’t fast enough to process his words as his thumb cupped her chin and soft lips pressed to hers. 

Even with a split lip, she was soft and warm against him. It was slow and steady and tried to search for answers he asked himself at night. 

He pulled away, eye closed and scared that he was about to drown in those forsaken waters, that everything they had spent years building was wiped away because he was being selfish. 

It was crazy how much he loved her and although he knew she had a love for him, he wasn’t sure if it was the same. Perhaps he would need to swallow his pride to think that her feelings where compatible with his. 

“Soul.” He felt her hand on his cheek and opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity. 

He could feel it. Her soul fusing with his in a new way and it came with the realization that he was a fool to think that he was selfish. Every action he did was easily mimicked. Every scar that graced his body, she had a matching one. They were a pair, through and through. His heart was in her hands when he was holding hers along. 

And that begged the question if she loved him all the same. 

She batted her eyelashes softly, a smile playing on her lips and made note of the pink dusting her cheeks. It was as if she could read the lines in his soul as she spoke, “I loved you longer than I’ve known.” 

The tears were a surprise as she swiped them with her thumb and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” Soul whispered and she nodded, pulling him back to her lips and kissing him like she dreamed of every night.

Because the truth was their devotion was to each other like that of two halves becoming whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow Me: 
> 
> Insta/ Tumblr: TheWritingStar 
> 
> (you can leave requests for fics in my inbox on Tumblr)


End file.
